wii_fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ ザ ヘッジ ホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) ist ein Igel, der bis auf seine dunklen Stacheln und den roten, zunehmend auch braunen Augen, Sonic erstaunlich ähnlich sieht, aber im Vergleich zu ihm etwas kräftiger gebaut ist. Anders als Sonic, ist Shadow jedoch mehr derjenige, der nur seine eigenen Wege geht und nur seine Ziele strickt verfolgt. Um diese zu erreichen, ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Zum Anderen legt er nicht sehr viel Wert auf die Hilfe anderer, wodurch der Egoismus von ihm stark geprägt wird und er steht meist auf der Seite, die ihm mehr bringt und die ihm nützlicher ist um sein eigentliches Ziel weiterhin zu erreichen. Er setzt seinen Chaos-Speer ein um seinen Gegner anzugreifen. Dennoch hat er auch seine sanften und freundlichen Seiten, was man zum einen an seiner Liebe zu seiner ehemaligen Freundin Maria Robotnik und zum anderen an seiner Freundschaft mit seinen Team Dark Kollegen Rouge und Omega erkennen kann. Durch den Aufprall auf der Erde, den er Dank Eggman noch überlebt hatte, litt er zunächst an Gedächtnisschwund (Animeserie) und konnte sich daher nicht mehr an die Ereignisse erinnern, die vor seinem Erwachen aus der Stasiskapsel, aus der Rouge ihn in Sonic Heroes unbeabsichtigt befreite, stattfanden. Jedoch erlangte er in 'Shadow the Hedgehog' sämtliche Erinnerungen wieder und hatte sich vorgenommen, seine Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Biografie Geschichte (Anfang) Shadow's biologisches Alter wird auf 50 Jahre geschätzt, da er vor 50 Jahren erschaffen wurde. Sein physisches Alter (vom Aussehen her) beträgt ungefähr nur 15-16 Jahre (da Shadow eine künstliche Lebensform ist und somit nicht altert, besitzt er auch kein richtiges Alter). Shadow debürte in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, wo Eggman in die Militärbasis auf Prison Island einbrach,um die ultimative Lebensform zu befreien, die sein Großvater erschuf, jedoch nie zu Ende gemacht wurde, da das Militär sich vor seiner Macht fürchtete. Er traf dort auf Shadow, welcher ihm sagte das er Eggman einen Wunsch erfüllt, wenn dieser ihm die Chaos Emeralds bringt. Man erfährt nicht viel über ihn. Im letztem Teil des Spiels, kämpft er mit Sonic für die Erde, weil er sich Dank Amy an das Versprechen errinnert, welches er Maria Robotnik, einer Freundin gab. Zitat: "Gib der Menschheit eine Chance glücklich zu werden!". Man erfährt auch, das Shadow nicht das einzige Ergebnis des Project Shadow war, sondern es auch einen unberechenbaren, labilen Prototyp der ultimativen Lebensform gibt ('The Biolizard'); ein gigantisches Monster, welches alles vernichten wollte und nur durch die gigantische Kraft von Super Sonic und Super Shadow vernichtet werden konnte. Dabei verbrauchte er soviel Energie, dass er nach der Vernichtung seine Super- Form verlor und verschwand, weshalb er für tot gehalten wurde. Eine andere Meinung ist, das Shadow sein Versprechen eingelöst hat. Das Einzige, was er noch wusste, und keinen Grund mehr zum Weiterexistieren (weil er ja "nur" ein Experiment war) hatte, wobei dies umstritten ist, da er nach dem Spiel in zahlreichen anderen Spielen von Sonic und Co. wieder auftaucht, sowie in der Serie Sonic X . Die Rückkehr In Sonic Heroes wurde er von Rouge, in einem von Eggmans älteren Laboren entdeckt und wiederbelebt. Anscheinend hatte Dr.Eggman ihn nach seinem Sturz irgendwo gefunden, ihn geheilt und in dieses Labor gebracht. Offenbar wollte er sich eine Armee von Shadow-Klonen erschaffen,was ihm auch gelang, da man am Ende des Spieles thumb|200px|Shadow in seiner Kapselzahlreiche Klone von Shadow, in eines von Eggmans Schiffen vorhanden sind. Es gibt auch Vermutungen, das Metal Sonic im Auftrag von Eggman aus der Basis in den Mystic Ruins gestartet ist, und Shadow im Orbit abgefangen hat. Die Wahrheit Dann sollte ein Spiel endlich Shadows Identität, Rolle usw. bekannt geben: [[Shadow the Hedgehog (Spiel)|'Shadow the Hedgehog']]. In diesem Spiel, sucht Shadow zuerst selbst nach seiner Wahrheit, und wird vom Militär (genannt GUN) und Black Doom, welches ein böses Alien, und der Anführer der Black Armee ist und die Vergangenheit von Shadow genau weiß, hin und her gerissen. Am Ende erfährt man, dass Eggmans Großvater, namens Gerald Robotnik, Shadow aus Black Dooms DNS erschuf (So konnte er sich zum Beispiel als einziger bewegen, als Black Doom alle lähmte).thumb|200px|Shadow und Black Doom im Hintergrund Dies tat er, damit Shadow Black Doom eines Tages vernichten könne. Er entschied sich gegen ihn, und vernichtete ihn durch seine Verwandlung zum Super Shadow. Danach teleportierte er den Black Comet, mit Chaos Control vor die Space-Kolonie Ark, und vernichtete ihn mit der "Eclipse-Canon". Genau wie Rouge, wird er zu einem Teilzeit-Spion der Regierung, was man Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) erfährt, als er im Prolog am Anfang, über sein "Headset" am Handschuh mit anderen Leuten von der Regierung in Kontakt tritt.thumb|200px|Shadow als Spion für die "HQ" Begegnung mit Mephiles In dem Spiel, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) bekommt Shadow auch seine eigene Story. Es beginnt damit, dass Shadow in eine Basis von Dr. Eggman einbricht, um Rouge zu befreien. Nachdem er sie, mit dem Zepter der Dunkelheit befreite und einen von Eggmans Robotern besiegte, machte er sich mit Rouge zu einer Ruine in Kingdom Valley auf. Dort angekommen, kam ihnen Eggman entgegen, mit einer Gruppe von seinen Robotern. Die Roboter griffen Rouge und Shadow an, und es kam zu einem kurzen Kampf, der darauf hinaus lief, dass das Zepter der Dunkelheit zerstört wurde. Eggman ergriff die Flucht, und seine Roboter wurden von einem Schatten zerstört. Dann verlor Shadow auf einmal seinen Schatten und vor ihm stand ein Wesen, welches fast so aussah wie er, außer, das die Farben, die bei Shadow nicht rot entsprechen, sondern eher dunkeltürkis und die Handschuhe um ein vielfaches dunkler waren. Das Wesen stellte sich als "Mephiles the Dark" vor und fragte Shadow, ob er ihn vergessen hätte, was Shadow zuerst nicht verstand. Dann schickte Mephiles Shadow und Rouge in die Zukunft um sie dort zu verbannen. thumb|200px|Beschlossene Zusammenarbeit der beiden TeamsDort angekommen, dachten Shadow und Rouge zuerst sie wären an einem anderen Ort, doch nachdem sie in Eggmans Basis, waren, in der sie erst vor kurzem waren und dort den Computer überprüften, merkten sie, dass bereits mehr als 200 Jahre vergangen waren. Sie gingen weiter durch die Basis und trafen auf Sonic, Knuckles und Tails, welche durch Eggman auch in der Zukunft gelangt waren und erklärten ihnen die Situation. Shadow erklärte ihnen, dass sie sich trennen müssten um mindestens 2 Chaos Emeralds finden, um sich durch Chaos Control in ihre eigene Zeit zurück bringen zu können. So trennten sie sich und Shadow fand mit Rouge einen Chaos Emerald. Beide gingen durch die zerstörte Stadt und sahen den Omega der Zukunft, welcher in Standby-Mode war. Währenddessen erreichte Rouge die Meldung, dass Sonic, Tails und Knuckles etwas gefunden hatten und sie zu ihrem treffpunkt kommen sollten. Nachdem die Beiden bei Sonic, Tails und Knuckles angekommen waren, zeigten sie ihnen den Chaos Emerald. Der Fuchs unter ihnen sagte, er hätte das Signal eines Chaos Emerals in der Nähe eines Vulkans empfangen, sodass sich die fünf sich auf dem Weg nach diesem machten.thumb|200px|Chaos Control durch zwei EmeraldsAls sie ihn sahen, wollte Rouge ihn holen, doch Shadow warnte sie, da ein großes Lava-Monster erschien, was sich als Iblis herrausstellte. Nachdem sie es besiegt hatten und den Chaos Emerald in Besitz hatten, benutzten Shadow und Sonic Chaos Control und öffneten so ein Zeitportal. Nachdem Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic und Tails durch das Portal gesprungen sind, erschien, kurz bevor Shadow sprang, Mephiles und er nahm die Verfolgung von seinem Ebenbild auf, während sich das Portal schloss. Nachdem Shadow Mephiles einholte, fragte der schwarze Igel ihn, warum Mephiles hier sei und ob er über die zerstörte Zukunfte herrscht, worauf Mephiles sagte, dass die Antworten ja und nein seien, aber es sei besser es Shadow zu zeigen, als es ihm zu erklären, wodurch neben den beiden der Shadow dieser Zukunft erschien (Allerding in Tiefschlaf versetzt und gefangen genommen).thumb|200px|Shadow (aus der Zukunft) gefangen genommen Mephiles erzählte Shadow, dass nachdem Iblis freigelassen wurde, man Shadow fürchtete, weil er sehr stark war und man dachte, er würde so sein wie Iblis, weshalb man ihn gefangen nahm. Mephiles bot Shadow an sich ihm anzuschließen, die Menschen zu vernichten und zu verhindern, dass die Zukunft wahr werde würde, doch Shadow lehnte ab und sagte, es sei absurd und er entscheidet seine eigene Bestimmung. Shadow und Mephiles begannen zu kämpfen, bis Omega kam, welcher von Rouge, mit einem Chaos Emerald, zu Shadow in die Zukunft geschickt worden war. thumb|200px|Eggman und ShadowDie beiden bekämpften Mephiles weiter und gewannen den Kampf. Mephiles öffnete ein Zeitportal, zurück in die Vergangenheit und Shadow und Omega folgten ihm. Als Shadow und Omega auf Rouge trafen, erzählte sie ihnen, dass Eggman nach Mephiles suchte und Shadow entschied, Eggman danach zu befragen. Shadow drang in Eggmans Basis ein und fragte ihn, wer Mephiles sei und warum Eggman versucht ihn gefangen zu nehmen, worauf Eggman ihm nur den Tipp gab, dass es mit dem Solaris-Projekt vor zehn Jahren zu tun hatte. Shadow suchte Mephiles nun alleine weiter und traf auf seinem Weg, auf einen silbernen Igel namens Silver, welcher Sonic bekämpfte und ihn zunächst nur schwächte. Shadow rettete Sonic, welcher weiter Eggman und der Prinzessin Elise hinterher jagte und bekämpfte Silver und gewann den Kampf mit Hilfe von Chaos Control.thumb|left|204px|Anfang vom Kampf mit Silver Silver versuchte gleichzeitig auch Chaos Control zu nutzen; was ihm auch gelang und da beide gleichzeitig Chaos Control benutzten, öffnete sich ein Zeitportal. Shadow machte Silver klar, dass Mephiles nicht versuchte die Welt zu retten, sondern die Vergangenheit auszulöschen, Silver wusste nicht, ob er Shadow trauen konnte, doch er erzählte ihmweiter, dass sie um die Wahrheit heraus zu finden sie zehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit, zum Solaris-Projekt reisen müssten und sprang mit Silver ins Zeitportal. Die beiden Igel kamen in Soleana, 10 Jahre zuvor, an und sahen, wie das Solaris-Projekt schief ging und sich Solaris in Mephiles, einem schwarzen Schatten und Iblis, einer lebenden Flamme teilte. Die beiden flohen und Shadow und Silver nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Der König von Soleana übergab Shadow noch das Zepter der Dunkelheit und Shadow verfolgte Mephiles. Als Shadow bei Mephiles ankam, siegelte er ihn in das Zepter der Dunkelheit ein und sagte ihm, er sei Shadow the Hedgehog. thumb|200px|Shadow fängt Mephiles in dem Zepter einShadow traf dann wieder auf Silver, welcher die schlafende junge Prinzessin Elise dabei hatte. Shadow legte das Zepter der Dunkelheit zu Elise und lies es in der Vergangenheit mit den Worten:"Ich weiß, was es in der Zukunft wird."(im englischem:"Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future"). Dann teleportierten sich Shadow und Silver mit Chaos Control zurück in ihre Zeit. Shadow traf dann wieder auf Rouge und Omega. Omega hatte jedoch kurz davor gegen Mephiles gekämpft und erfahren, dass er derjenige sein wird, der Shadow in der Zukunft besiegen und versiegeln wird. Shadow war stark überrascht und es fehlten ihm die Worte. Omega sagte, wenn jemand zu stark wird, wird er als Feind angesehen, doch Shadow verstand und die drei machten sich weiter auf die Suche nach Mephiles. Shadow und die anderen zwei kamen in den Ruinen an, in denen Mephiles war, doch dieser hatte berreits einen Chaos Emerald (einen Gelben) gefunden. Die drei bekämpften ihn und Shadow versiegelte ihn wieder im Zepter der Dunkelheit, doch Mephiles war nun dagegen immun und nahm Shadow seinen Chaos Emerald ab. Mit den beiden Emeralds erschuf sich Mephiles eine Armee von ihm selbst und fragte Shadow, wieso er trotzdem Widerstand leistet, worauf Shadow sagte, dass wenn die Welt entscheidet, sein Feind zu sein, wird er das sein, was ihm bestimmt ist. Dann nahm Shadow seine Armringe ab, benutzte seine volle Kraft und besiegte Mephiles. Persönlichkeit Shadow bevorzugt es lieber alleine zu arbeiten und distanziert sich wesentlich von allen, jedoch gibt es wenige Ausnahmen. Er ist leise und zurückhaltend, aber er blufft nie, denn er wird stets alles daran setzen seine Absichten durchzuführen. Das wird besonders in Shadow the Hedgehog klar, wenn er Sonic in seinen Handlungen warnt, wenn dieser versuchen würde ihn zu stoppen, würde Shadow sein ,,Gegenstück“ zerstören. Er ist zudem dafür bekannt andere auf seiner gefühllosen Weise zu behandeln, seine Meinung, egal wie kaltherzig sie ist, treu zu bleiben. Shadow zeigt im Kampf seinen natürlichen „Killerinstinkt“, den Sonic im Vergleich fehlt. Meist ist Shadow der brutale und gnadenlose Charakter in der Serie. Neben seinem eher düsteren Verhalten kann er selbstgefällig, stur und etwas sarkastisch im Unterton sein. Er zeigt sich äußerst arrogant und selbstverliebt. In STH'06 als er als Super Shadow gegen Solaris kämpfte bezeichnete er dies als "einen fairen Kampf“. Shadow bezeichnet sich selbst als die ultimative Lebensform und teilt einen kleinen „Ego-Wettbewerb“ mit Sonic, mit dem ihn viele ( z.B. Amy Rose) verwechseln. Zudem ist zu bemerken, dass Shadow auf Missionen konsequent und ernst ist! Er nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Albernheiten, denn diese findet er unangebracht. Gelegentlich scheint er eine Art psychische Instabilität zu haben, da er oft von Marias Gesicht halluziniert. Man merkt dies auch an seinen zahlreichen, drohenden Reden. Jedoch ist Shadow auch sentimental und zeigt kleine Gefühle, wie Mitleid, was man in Sonic Heroessehenkonnte. In der Eröffnungsszene von Team Dark, als Omega seinen Angriff vollübte, hätte Shadow eigentlich mit Rouge fliehen können, doch stattdessen verteidigte er sich und Rouge vor Omega, der absolut keine Erinnerungen an die Beiden hatte und klärte die Situation auf. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Shadow keinen großen Sinn für Humor oder Glück hat. Es kann auch einfach daran liegen, dass er es nicht mag, wenn andere ihn dabei zu sehen, wie er in solchen Momenten reagieren würde. Shadow weicht jeder Freundlichkeit oder Sympathie die seinen Weg kreuzt aus. Dies beweist der Schwarz-Rote Igel bei fast jedem seiner Auftritte. Trotz all dem ist Shadows Bezug größten Teils neutral, auch wenn er von vielen als Antagonist dargestellt wird, jedoch befolgt er quasi allein seine Absichten und das Versprechen an Maria Robotnik. Unabhängig von alldem tut er nur was notwendig ist um an sein persönliches Ziel zu kommen. Shadow's Moves *Spin Attack *Jump Dash *Homing Attack *Somersault *Fire Somersault *Spin Dash *Light Dash *Light Attack *Grinding *Black Tornado wird auch als Übergang als "Black Twisted Tempo" eingesetzt *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast *Chaos Lance *Chaos Inferno *Chaos Spalter *Chaos Stoß *Fokus Feld (Sonic Chronicles) *Teleportation (ohne Chaos Emerald) *Chaos Inferno (mit Sonic) *Chaos Magic *Chaos Nightmare *Shadow Eagle *Shadow Rocket *Light-Speed Attack *Metallsturm (Sonic Chronicles) *Expressangriff (Sonic Chronicles) *Atomtreffer (Sonic Chronicles) Trivias *Mephiles ist der "Schatten" von Shadow. *In "Sonic und der Schwarze Ritter" übernimmt Shadow die Rolle von Sir Lancelot. *Shadow ist ähnlich wie Vegeta und Sonic wie Son Goku (aus Dragon Ball Z). *Shadow ist ein Experiment und kann deshalb auch nicht altern. *Black Doom ist Shadows genetischer Vater und 'The Biolizard' sein genetischer Bruder. *Er hat in Sonic Chronicles: Die Dunkle Bruderschaft, wenn er seine Poweraktionen verwendet, leicht orangene Augen. *Wenn Shadow seine Ringe an den Fuß- und Handgelenken abnimmt, ist er zwar schneller und kräftiger, aber dafür ermüdet er allerdings auch schneller. *In der Mario und Sonic-Saga ist sein Schwimmstil das Kraulen. *Er trägt Luftkissenschuhe, durch die er schwebt, deswegen ähneln seine Laufbewegungen auch denen von Schlittschuhläufern. *Er sollte eigentlich in dem Spiel Sonic Unleashed vorkommen, wurde allerdings, genauso wie Knuckles, aus unbekannten Gründen verschrottet. *Er hat sein eigenes Spiel: Shadow the Hedgehog (Spiel). Gallerie Artworks shadow artwork.jpg shadow artwork 2.jpg shadow artwork 3.jpg shadow artwork 4.jpg shadow artwork 5.jpg shadow artwork 6.jpg shadow artwork 7.jpg shadow artwork 8.jpg shadow artwork 9.jpg 500px-shadow-the-hedgehog--walking.png 500px-shadow-the-hedgehog--with-motorcycle.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2-3.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2-battle.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2--cg-signature-render.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2--face-to-face.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2--frontfacing.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2--grasping.png 500px-sonic-adventure-2--handout-gesture.png 500px-sonic-and-the-black-knight--sir-lancelot-render.png 500px-sonic-art-assets-dvd.png shadow_12.jpg Shadow_The_Hegehog.jpg shadow-big-shadow-the-hedgehog-1362859-1262-2295.jpg shadow-the-hedgehog--with-gun.png sonic-x.png 500px-Shadow Generations.png 500px-Sonic Rivals.png 500px-sonic-battle-2.png 500px-sonic-battle-.png 500px-sonic-free-riders--signature-render.png 500px-sonic-rivals-2--signature-render.png 500px-sonic-the-hedgehog.png Screenshots Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-31935854-1280-1024.jpg Shadow w..jpg Shadow w. 2.jpg sb_shadow_1280x1024.jpg gamespot.jpg shadow screen..jpg shadow screen. 2.jpg shadow screen. 3.jpg shadow screen. 4.jpg shadow screen. 5.jpg shadow screen. 6.jpg shadow screen. 7.jpg shadow screen. 8.jpg shadow screen. 9.jpg 136378-vollbild.jpg ab079a35052ec27e93862707cb5fb446.jpg b876422b3d837d3d197d920b28c35bcb.jpg Shadow-In-Sonic-Genrations-Cutscene-shadow-the-hedgehog-26547311-1024-600.jpg tumblr_m1dfjqHkXc1qdtw9eo1_500.png Sonic X Shadow sx 10.jpg Shadow sx 9.jpg Shadow sx 8.jpg Shadow sx 7.jpg Shadow sx 6.jpg Shadow sx 5.jpg Shadow sx 4.jpg Shadow sx 3.jpg Shadow sx 2.jpg Shadow sx.jpg 01fffffffff.jpg 029shadow.jpg thumb|270px|Shadow the Hedgehog